Always
by x-Zebbie-x
Summary: Marluxia has his ambitions; Axel has his web of deceit. Beneath the hate and misplaced trust, is there anything more to what these two have together? MarluxiaxAxel, hatesex, yaoi, language/graphic warning, character death, lack of hotpants, etc.


**Pairings-Marluxia x Axel  
********WARNING: This is not exactly worksafe, and contains yaoi and explicit acts. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thankyou muchly **

* * *

It's as normal as breathing, as common as rain on a stormy day, as rough as falling on jagged rocks and as heated as the flames I'll use to _burn his world down_.

The underlying hatred, the hidden suspicion and the covert betrayals pushed away for those periods of pleasure which are used to my advantage, helping me spin the threads of my twisted web around his pretty neck so carefully he won't even know they're there until it's much too late.

His power is his salvation. Take away his cover and he'll have nowhere to run.

Take away his cover and the silk will tighten, slipping down to choke him in his own lies and malice.

I'm surprised no-one else has noticed about what we do or, more or less, what he does to me.

Then again, in front of others it's all purely business, joining him upstairs to talk about Organization decisions or devise battle tactics for his big 'master plan'.

But as soon as we're out of earshot it's all teeth and lust as I'm backed into a wall.

"He's a fool among fools to think that he can win against us."

"Although that _was_ a pretty well-played move-"

"Even careful planning can be easily undone."

_**I hear,  
A voice say don't be so blind.  
It's telling me all these things,  
That you would probably hide.**_

He laughs.

I grin.

Ignorance is bliss.

He speaks of his greatest weakness with ease, too blinded by his arrogance to foresee his own downfall in his cocky words.

* * *

I look down upon the small brunet who we have been coddling so persistently, observe as he returns from Twilight Town with a small waver in his usually bouncy stride, I myself knowing that seeing death that close-up must have shaken him quite a bit.

The kid was way too innocent for his own good, his naïve cerulean orbs slightly wider than they usually would be, as though he is expecting another flaming chakram to strike down another person, friend or foe, in his midst.

A portal opens behind me and hot breath tickles my neck.

"Marluxia."

"Axel."

It amazes me how calm and collected he can act in other company, yet how quickly that nature can fall away to reveal hungry eyes and flesh-seeking hands fuelled by primal instinct mere minutes afterwards.

_**Am I,  
Your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe,  
Or am I the reason you cry?**_

It's almost as though he desires me more in the afterglow of 'the thrill of the kill' broad hips pressing my own with increased vigour against the blank windowsill, Sora and his companions below completely oblivious to the goings-on above them.

"I'm tired… I did your dirty work for today, let me rest as payment."

"You haven't nearly payed your debt."

"And since when have I owed _you_, exactly?"

"Since you signed up for _glory_."

The almost loving emphasis he places on that last word that he speaks demonstrates how he evidently sees it as more than palatable, more than _necessitous_ to his hollow existence.

He's so utterly convinced he's going to succeed.

I would adore to tell him right there and then that the knife that will cut his future 'slice of glory' will perhaps 'slip' when it comes to the moment of truth, making his efforts nothing but _fruitless attempts_ towards an _impossible dream_.

But even one wrong stitch could undo my intricate web, and allow it to unravel right where it counts.

So I hold my tongue as I'm dragged to a more private space, rolling my eyes outside his line of sight as he tugs me through a portal and into his private living quarters.

He's so damn _predictable_.

Perhaps that's why the web is so strongly woven and suits him so well when wound about him like a collar.

He's also deluded by the ideal that this should be some kind of prerogative for me.

In a way, I guess it is.

Not everyone has the chance to crush the dreams of someone like him.

_**I see,  
The blood all over your hands.  
Does it make you feel,  
More like a man?**_

Clothes are shed swiftly and my body meets the bed with a resounding thud, his blunt fingernails breaking open barely-healed marks from previous exploits and adorning skin with fresh cuts and grooves, the blood that seeps from them practically oozing the desperation and violation I experience as persistent hands force my body to comply to their master's every will, an equally determined tongue breaking through the barrier of teeth to dip into my mouth.

His teeth are fangs, his tongue is a barb and his saliva is venom.

I force it all down.

It's never been consensual, but I've never stopped it either.

Alright, so perhaps the first time I was caught off guard and struggled a little, but I learnt quickly that to oppose Marluxia so blatantly is about as safe as prodding a pit viper with a cattle prod.

This act is a necessity for future endeavours, designed to reinforce the bonds of my silken creation.

But do I enjoy this…?

Good question.

When it comes down to it, my satisfaction doesn't matter to my plans, or to Marluxia.

Yet he gets me worked up anyway. Fingers dance up the smooth run of inner thigh and slip within, and he moves them agonizingly slowly.

_**I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't get around you.**_

I can feel his smirk against my skin as he concentrates on tightening muscles until he nears that spot which, consensual or not, I do want him to hit. As soon as my body inadvertedly alerts him to his nearness, he slides his touch away, back to teasing me seconds later, making my own fingers knead the black silken sheets beneath me, making me feel it, making me _want_ it.

"You're getting too close to that boy, Axel."

Empty words echo in an equally empty room.

So he isn't as oblivious as he lets on. I wince as he nears that spot again, and bite my lip to gather myself before I reply.

"Jealous, are we, MarluxiAAH!"

My tone that was laced with insolence and tease is replaced by a cry of sweet strangled pain and slight pleasure as Marluxia gave a cruel laugh and a punishing thrust of fingers directly against my prostate, the sensation being much too overwhelming to be comfortable for me-just as he intended.

His reaction was not unexpected.

Marluxia is still feeling particularly heartless, still as high as a freaking kite after his 'triumph' over that meddling ice mage.

It's only natural for his nerves to be on edge, and for his sadistic nature to be at its peak.

"Just remember where your loyalties lie."

He doesn't need to tell me twice.

I choose not to answer him this time, as much satisfaction I would gain from seeing his demeanour if I told him that this time next week his goals would be melted and his body gone, all because of me.

But if I did tell him, the web would slip and the silk would slice into my fingers, cutting off the circulation, tainting the rest of the creation and preventing any repair of damaged bonds within it.

I content myself with the private knowledge that even in this current position, I will be the one who wins.

On the subject of fingers, the two that had been stretching me sneak out from inside after not nearly enough preparation.

_**I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you.**_

I was going to pay for my cheek.

That was the last thing that crossed my mind before the Assassin pushed my knees up to my chest at a practically brutal angle before, sure enough, jarring into me violently, pain spiralling up my spine as Marluxia delivered a precise and potent blow to that bundle of nerves almost straight away.

It all goes reasonably fast from there.

His thrusts grow more and more powerful as he feels his release looming closer, fucking me mercilessly into the mattress as his desperation grows fiercer, not a flicker of a thought spared for my wellbeing as he uses me for his own pleasure.

It's practically a new form of agony as he takes me so mercilessly, yet I can't scare away a scarcely pleasurable groan as his hands grope and claw at my body in his sightless carnal actions.

I was hardly a stranger to pain, especially from the man before me, despite the fact that this was probably the roughest he had ever treated me so far.

But I've always prided myself on the ability to adjust.

He is still panting as he sweeps from the room without so much as a backwards glance.

_**I just can't take anymore,  
This life of solitude.  
But I guess that I'm out the door,  
And now I'm done with you.**_

He never wasted time if he could help it.

Another reason I can't wait to tear his concise scheming apart and shove it in his face, presenting to him how much time he had wasted in the long run.

Oh, the horrors of misplaced trust.

* * *

Even when Marluxia is in the submissive position, he is still in charge, still controlling, still dominating.

Larxene is dead.

Naminé is long out of his control.

And Marluxia has already glimpsed me as I stepped towards the portal I created as soon as I heard his footsteps, the Assassin having the courtesy to spit the word 'traitor' at my retreating back with poisonous intent.

_**I feel,  
Like you don't want me around.  
I guess I'll pack all my things,  
I guess I'll see you around.**_

When he finds me loitering near the top floors of this deadened castle, my hands are itching for my chakrams, as I felt sure that in a few moments the blade of his ornate scythe would be held to my throat.

"So, dearest… How does it feel to have everything pulled down by a subordinate?"

I play with fire, and tease the kindling.

(And how satisfying it is that the kindling has a bit of a temper when in the wrong).

"Depends on how much the subordinate is willing to pull back up to his level."

He _purred_.

Well, wasn't that incongruous.

Seems that my darling Marluxia wasn't quite as predictable as I originally foresaw.

I turn to face him. I'm half expecting him to snap out of this little act and drive thorn-laden twigs through my figure.

But he is smirking, casually posing against the orb through which we watch events in the castle, and seemingly serene despite his belladonna blue eyes practically stripping off my clothes even as I eye him coolly.

"You digress from your anger, then?"

"Only if you let me _taste_ your victory."

"And what makes you think I'm willing to share?"

"What gives me reason not to? You're still standing here, facing me, not attacking me, and not exactly rejecting me, either. If you opposed my presence you would have acted by now."

Perhaps this man _did_ have some sense in the end, but I'd be lying if I said his change in attitude hadn't thrown me off poise marginally.

That's when I see past his figure to see another pink-haired man conversing with Naminé in the depths of the opalescent orb.

"Is this you, Marluxia?"

He chuckles somewhat darkly at my cryptic statement and pushes himself off of his perch, advancing upon me slowly.

"I am the true Marluxia. That is my replica you see there. He has been quite useful as of late, doubling for me at times of need."

That certainly raised some interesting questions.

_**I left my head around your heart.  
Why would you tear my world apart?**_

"So who has been…?"

"Fucking you? Me. He was under strict instructions not to go near you."

He is close now, his coat brushing against my waist.

"It seems he kept his end of the deal."

I'm not sure if this knowledge is comforting or not.

"Competing with yourself… Not many could say they've done that."

The corners of his mouth twitch as if he is about to snarl at my offhand statement, but it seems he has learnt to control himself.

"Have me, Axel. Share your sinew."

Perhaps not.

It is an offer for once, and not an order.

I'm taken aback.

"And what do you hope to gain from that?"

He gives a somewhat dramatic sigh.

"All my life and non-life I have wanted the upper hand, and it seems I never have. Just let me get a sample before I go."

Marluxia accepting his demise with open arms was definitely not something I had incorporated in my plans, let alone admitting defeat and acknowledging my 'success'.

…Bloody contradictory bastard.

He forces himself upon me as always, but something has changed.

His kiss is tentative and brief, and he pulls away to murmur in my ear, almost as if he actually gives a shit about what fate might impart to me, or just me in general.

"So are you going to grant me a final request or not, Axel?"

Well well well… Looked like it was my turn to play.

The final words I hear from Marluxia as I slip out the door of his room, leaving him tangled amidst knotted sheets, are so typical, his tone even adorned with a haughty overtone.

"See you in the next life, you filthy traitor."

_**Inside,  
It bottles up until now.  
As I walk out your door,  
All I hear is the sound.**_

* * *

Where Marluxia had the grace to greet death reasonably indifferently, his replica clearly did not.

If I couldn't torture the real Marluxia in the way I intended, than the fake before me would just have to do.

_**Was it all,  
Just a part of your plan?  
This pistol's shaking in my hands,  
And all I hear is the sound.**_

My web would not be discarded if I could help it.

I wasn't going to hold back now, _no matter how much they were alike_.

Perhaps my web was more perfectly architected than I first thought.

The idea was that when it was wound, the prey wouldn't know it was ensnared until there was no form of escape.

Well, it seems that in the end, the spider got caught in its own trap.

I watched him die.

The touch of the Keyblade, and that was it.

In a shower of withering petals, he left the world.

…Left _me_.

**_…Always. _**

* * *

**Yay OOC! Well, for the most part anyway. I was bored some time last year and figured I might take some time to harp on about something. This only took me like, 30-40 minutes at the most, and my stupid sappy brain made it turn out well… Sappy at the end. So forgive me. Blame the brain if you must. If you actually had the capacity and bravery to bother reading through the copiously crappy fiction, then I salute you.**

Also, the title and random lyrics (stuff in bold _and_ italic) are taken from a song called "Always", by Saliva, that kept coming on my playlist as I wrote. So I thought 'What the hey, it can be the title and such'. I must admit that I did switch the order of the lyrics in order for it to make sense to the story, though. It seemed to fit in my mind.

Anyway take this fiction or leave it. I've also been told that it is similar to Archy's fabulous 'Eight Legs' fiction, but at the time of writing this I hadn't read that, so yes. Also, if you didn't pick up on it because my writing sucks monkey butt, the Marluxia that "spat the word 'traitor'" at Axel was the replica, not the actual Marluxia. Both Marluxia's act bipolar anyway, but just as clarification I thought I'd mention that. Time for me to shut up now 3 And go visit my deviantart account for more Akumaru fiction/art at **x-zebbie-x (see this account page for ze link ;P)**

**Axel, Marluxia, Sora, Castle Oblivion, concept of Replicas, etc. are copyright Square Enix.  
Sex is copyright Hormones.  
Fiction is mine. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
